


【摇滚莫扎特】【莫萨莫/双萨】爱之诡计

by Takiri



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiri/pseuds/Takiri
Summary: ABO，一个停车场。米扎/Flo萨，班萨/Flo萨，班萨/米扎，三人行，前后有意义，排列组合有，食用注意避雷。





	【摇滚莫扎特】【莫萨莫/双萨】爱之诡计

安东尼奥·萨列里下楼来的时候，弗朗切斯科已经在餐厅里坐了好一会了。  
“你起来了？”  
弗朗切斯科问，抬头看了眼弟弟的衣着，又翻过一页报纸：“稍微快一点，今天我们有工作要做。”  
年轻些的那个萨列里应了一声，摇铃叫来早餐，安静地吃了起来。萨列里兄弟俩都不是喜欢边吃边聊的类型，早餐桌上弥漫着两人习以为常的舒适的沉默；故而弗朗切斯科忽然开口的时候，萨列里一时没有反应过来兄长在对谁说话，直到弗朗切斯科耐心地重复了第二遍。  
“你对莫扎特怎么看？”  
萨列里抬头看了他一眼。他的兄长没有露出什么特别的表情以供判断这个问题的言外之意，所以他只是谨慎地重复了那个他说过的回答：“一个有天赋的年轻人，我想。”  
“有天赋的年轻人。”弗朗切斯科缓慢地重复道，像是要把这句话搁在舌尖上从里到外地仔细品尝一遍，“有天赋，或许。但是鲁莽，而且缺乏经验。”  
“他之前的作品都非常不错。”  
“也有的是在短暂地燃烧后就耗尽了自己所有天赋的作曲家。”弗朗切斯科随口反驳道，紧接着又好笑地摇了摇头，“一部德语歌剧！如果能成功，他倒算是和你志同道合。不过照我看，这希望不太大。”  
“我们总能抱有些期待。”  
弗朗切斯科用他惯常的居高临下态度轻蔑地耸了下肩：“那倒不错，期待总能让生活变得更有乐趣点。——你吃完了吗？我们差不多得出发了。”  
“马上就好。”  
“我去马车上等你。”弗朗切斯科回答。他站起来，绕过餐桌，在萨列里身后停下脚步，停顿了几秒，拢起他的发尾。萨列里下楼前刚洗过澡，发尾还带着潮湿的水汽。年长的那个萨列里握住这一缕湿润柔顺的头发，让它们缠绕在自己的手指间，再缓缓滑脱开去。“去换件衬衫。”弗朗切斯科吩咐，“这里都湿透了。”  
他天生有把低沉有力的好嗓子，说这种话时就仿佛总带着些暗示性的言外之意。萨列里感到兄长的指尖划过后颈，在被打湿的半透明衬衫覆盖的腺体上一掠而过，不由得微微瑟缩了一下，低头应了声好。弗朗切斯科没有再多为难他，像是觉得很好玩，又好像很满意似的笑了一声，收回手，毫不停留地离开了。

他们没在行前准备上耽误太多时间——任何人在弗朗切斯科的监护下生活了十年之后，都会被培养出守时的好习惯的——准点到达了排练中的歌剧院。罗森博格比他们到得更早一些，正拿着手杖在门口焦虑地团团乱转，一听到他们的脚步声就急忙迎上来，满脸都写着不高兴。  
“啊！萨列里大师！您们可总算来了！”他捏着嗓子说，看看弗朗切斯科又看看萨列里，显然难以决定该先向哪个萨列里大师开始抱怨，“您可绝对想不到里面乱成什么样——莫扎特才刚到不久，还在忙着和他的小女朋友调情——卡瓦列里夫人等得都不耐烦了，您二位都没有让她干等过那么长的时间——”  
这听起来可不像是个负责任的音乐家会做的事，萨列里想，轻微地挑动了一下眉梢，和兄长交换了一个眼神。他们和罗森博格一起进了排练厅，那位年少轻狂的金发音乐家正忙着和某个陌生姑娘在排练厅里追跑打闹，险些迎面撞到萨列里身上。  
“啊！”这年轻人快活地说，在事故发生的前一秒险之又险地躲开了萨列里，站稳脚步，朝他们花哨地鞠了个躬，“萨列里大师和……萨列里大师！我真是不胜荣幸！”  
萨列里大师短暂地皱起了眉。这年轻人是个Alpha，他判断道：而且年轻，而且鲁莽，而且非常失礼——因为他丝毫没有收敛自己信息素的意识，任由那股存在感鲜明的玫瑰气息弥漫在排练厅里，几个尚未被标记的Omega成员正在他的信息素作用下面颊泛红，咯咯傻笑，时不时就要朝这年轻人丢来几个媚眼，甚至顾及不到弗朗切斯科的威慑。  
……倒不是说他不能理解这种反应。萨列里站得更直了些，抿紧嘴唇，将手背到身后。在袖口层叠的蕾丝遮掩下，他将指甲掐进手腕的皮肤里，用轻微的痛楚抑制住自己想要迎上前的本能冲动。  
弗朗切斯科看了他一眼，转回头去。年长的Alpha紧接着向前迎了一步，正面对上莫扎特，同时略微侧转身体，把弟弟挡在自己投下来的阴影里。弗朗切斯科不再刻意控制自己信息素的释放，两个Alpha略带警惕地审视着对方，像是争夺领地的雄性动物那样用目光和毫不掩饰的信息素在半空中厮杀了片刻。  
萨列里尽量轻而隐蔽地吸了一口气，让熟悉的，掺杂着铁锈的红酒气味顺嗅觉系统融入身体。血亲之间信息素的影响并不强烈，但从他分化为Omega那天起，他就在兄长信息素的笼罩下度过了每一个发情期和生活中的几乎每一天，故而身体已经几将这一特定气息视作自身的一部分。这使得他对弗朗切斯科的信息素不合理地敏感，在被其覆盖的一瞬间就已经绷紧了大腿，指尖颤抖，险些忍不住要释放自己的信息素作为回应。但与此同时，这也使得他更容易在弗朗切斯科的遮掩下收敛起自己的气味，藏起那些不该有的外在反应——升高的体温、泛红的面颊、加快的呼吸——他维持着惯常那副近于冷淡的礼貌神色，等着弗朗切斯科和罗森博格先后与年轻音乐家交锋完毕，转身离开——而后莫扎特叫住他。  
“您是个音乐家！”这年轻人说，凭着某种天然的敏锐拦下了对他敌意最轻的那个人，“请您看看这个！”  
那是个命令，或者是句引诱？萨列里自己也说不好。但某种直觉抑或本能已先于他的思考攫住了他，促使他伸出手去。弗朗切斯科朝他投来不赞成的目光，他半转过身，打算阻止弟弟，但已经太晚——那份厚重的总谱落进他手里，金发的年轻音乐家得意一笑，像个开屏的小孔雀一样再次深深鞠了个躬，面朝乐队，执起指挥棒——弗朗切斯科朝他走来，脚步比平时略重，显见心情算不上好；卡特琳娜的衣裙簌簌作响，他听见这位一向沉着的女学生深吸一口气；弦乐队摆好姿势，将琴弓架上弓弦；萨列里将手指搭上总谱封面，翻开第一页——

莫扎特的第一个音符响起。

——于是外界的一切都像潮水一样从萨列里的脑海里退去了。音乐自天而降，无孔不入地簇拥住他、引诱他、填满他、占有他；每一个音符都是一下直抵弱点的戳刺，一次绵长有力的爱抚——太多了，太多了！他几乎要喘不过气来，但音乐家的本能永远先于他的理智，不知餮足地索要着更多——莫扎特的音乐没有令他的期望落空，女高音的咏叹调节节拔高，在纯粹的愉悦中他产生出自己被刺穿和撕裂的错觉——过于强烈和纯粹的愉悦化为同样强烈和纯粹的痛苦，禁锢住他的咽喉和四肢，将他逼入绝境——他想要逃离，求生的本能催促他不顾一切地逃离这不可理喻、无法承担的存在，然而他的灵魂已先于一切，朝纯粹美丽的天堂之音屈膝臣服，奉献自我沉溺其中。  
这正是音乐。萨列里从未有其他任何一刻能比现在更加清晰地认识到这一点：这才是音乐，这正是音乐，这是唯有神明与祂的宠儿方能触及的领域，在其中一切痛苦都将成为甘美，一切悲痛都将成为爱。太多的——太多的才华、音符、天赋、旋律、美丽——太多了，一切都太多了——他浑身颤抖，双腿发软，礼服层层束缚下的胸膛急剧起伏，紧攥的手指因为过于用力而发白，指甲几乎深陷进皮肤里。这音乐对他人来说只是音乐，对他而言无异于直抵灵魂的爱抚，随时都会击碎他仅剩的那一点矜持和尊严。萨列里勉力抑制着自己过于急促的喘息，深陷在音乐的余韵里，甚至没有意识到旋律已消逝无踪，而莫扎特正拿那双好奇又得意的蓝眼睛反复打量着他们——是的，他们。年长些的那个萨列里本能地将同样的震撼与动摇掩盖在了伪装之下，看上去仍是那位傲慢自持，几近冷酷的乐师长，毫不为方才行在自己面前的活生生奇迹所动；但灵魂深处他体味到的无与伦比的美丽并不比自己兄弟体味到的要少哪怕一星半点。在莫扎特打量他的同时，他也在几近专注地打量着莫扎特，但眼神要远较前者凌厉而富有攻击性，几乎显得有些可怕。  
但金发的年轻Alpha对此似乎一无所觉。“那么？”他问，视线在兄弟俩身上徘徊片刻，又一次锁定了较年轻的那个，毫不吝惜地朝对方抛去一个心知肚明的甜笑，“萨列里大师？”  
“……太多、太多音符。”萨列里近乎出自本能地回答。莫扎特眨了眨眼，一瞬间看起来有些不满，但紧接着就笑起来，蓝眼睛狡黠而明亮地一闪，好像听懂了这句批判背后掩藏的真实含义。他神情中自带一股纯粹出于天真的风流意味，简直令人情不自禁地害羞。萨列里不由得在这笑容中后退了半步，他张开嘴唇，几乎就要再说出些别的什么，但这段对答足以惊醒年长的Alpha。  
“您很有天赋。”弗朗切斯科说，近乎粗暴地打断了他们，“但您的音乐尚不成熟……若不加以改正，必然遭受失败。”  
莫扎特又眨了下眼，这次那副天真的神色褪去了，金发的年轻人皱起眉，明显地激怒于弗朗切斯科几近轻慢的语调。  
“没人能对我的音乐指手画脚。”他回击道，两眼灼灼，像个生气了的小狮子一样鬃毛直立，“哪怕是您也不行。”  
弗朗切斯科只是短暂地、居高临下地一扬眉毛，而后放下原本抱在胸前的双臂。  
“留在您应在的位置，我们方能相安无事。”他说，听起来位于警告与挑衅之间，“安东尼奥。走了。”

弗朗切斯科当然远没有他表现出来的那么冷淡和不为所动。他拽着弟弟一路疾步离开，五指紧扣在萨列里手腕上，像一圈钢箍那样冰冷而坚硬，指节几乎陷入他皮肉里，握得萨列里隐隐作痛。他不愿在兄长心情不好时贸然出声打扰，强忍着身体中一浪接一浪涌上的异样感，温顺地沉默着随弗朗切斯科离开排练大厅，拐进另一条通道。  
身为宫廷乐师长，萨列里兄弟对歌剧院后台交错复杂的通道十分熟悉，这条走廊并非其中的例外。弗朗切斯科扯着弟弟顺走廊转一个弯，推开一间无人使用的更衣室，在身后将门锁上。这间更衣室离后台极近，沉默中可以听到墙壁外隐隐飘来的乐曲旋律，甚至还有某位金发音乐家精力过分充沛的笑声，若有若无得近乎他们臆想出来的幻觉。这旋律又一次勾动萨列里身体深处尚未来得及平复的异样，他离开排练厅之前就已经硬了，勃起一直被束缚在剪裁贴身的长裤里，使他只能徒劳地并紧双腿试图遮掩，额头上浮起一层薄汗。他转向弗朗切斯科，想知道兄长为什么带他来这里，但年长的萨列里在他开口之前就竖起手掌，断然地制止了他。  
“安静。”弗朗切斯科说。他注视着乐曲飘来的方向，异色眼睛里酝酿着某种过分激烈，随时可能失控的东西。几秒后他转回头，缓慢地自上而下，一寸寸打量过萨列里，尖锐森冷的目光在他无法隐藏的勃起处徘徊了片刻。他没有立刻说话，但萨列里已感到了不祥的预兆——弗朗切斯科的视线回到他脸上，用一种闲适得几乎危险的语调命令：“跪下。”  
萨列里默不作声，遵照兄长的命令，以经过良好训练的姿势在他脚边跪坐下来。他们谁都没有说话，莫扎特的音乐隔着墙壁蔓延过来，像某种极为过分的信息素一样填满了这片空间。这里没有第三人在场，但他们都知道这位第三人事实上仍然在场，且无处不在；这一认知完全称得上是对他们两人的折磨——弗朗切斯科的神色越发阴郁，异色双眼里瞳孔缩成针尖般的一点。他朝萨列里简单地一摆头，下了第三个命令：“继续。”  
萨列里从他的神情中读出了这个命令真正的言外之意。他猛地颤抖了一下，但并未做出任何抗议，只是膝行几步调整位置，跪坐起来，咬住了那枚扣紧的西裤纽扣。他没有得到允许使用双手的命令，就仅能用唇舌解开纽扣和拉链*。这不是件容易的工作，弗朗切斯科勃起的阴茎更是为此添加了额外的阻碍。萨列里费了些力气，终于咬开那颗扣子，衔着拉锁向下拉开拉链，他的兄长才愿意收回那只半心半意地抚摸着他头发的手，大发慈悲地为他剥开那些碍事的布料，将他需要服务的对象完全呈现出来。  
年长的Alpha已经完全勃起了。他丝毫没有控制自己信息素的打算，带着血腥味的红酒气息扑面而来，像是有谁在萨列里面前打翻了一整个酒柜。多年来养成的条件反射使得Omega止不住地发出一声尽力压抑的呻吟，他试探性地用舌尖舔去湿润的前液，乖顺又略带胆怯地反复舔舐光滑的龟头，却迟迟没有做好再进一步的准备。弗朗切斯科很快失去了耐心，他扣住萨列里的后脑，粗暴地强迫弟弟张开嘴，一口气挺入整根阴茎。  
那体验当然称不上舒服，萨列里被顶得呛咳起来，声音却被含着的阴茎全部堵回喉咙深处，只留下含糊不清的呜咽，听起来情色远胜过不适。他没敢停下来慢慢适应——弗朗切斯科的手仍然覆盖在他后脑上，警告性地扯着他的头发——他尽力放松喉头肌肉，忽视条件反射的干呕感，好让Alpha尺寸惊人的性器能够进得更深；同时抬起眼睛，小心翼翼地自睫毛下递出一瞥，试图从兄长的表情中得出一些可供引导的线索。  
“继续。”弗朗切斯科指示，语调间带出了明显的不耐，“还需要我重新教你吗？”  
这不是个好讯号。Omega慌乱地垂下视线，重新将全副精力都放在了服务上。他朝前膝行一点，跪坐起身，把自己调整到更加合适的高度。弗朗切斯科并未给出指示，所以他的双手仍然规矩地背在身后，只靠头颅前后摆动将阴茎尽可能深地整根吞入，直到龟头被喉口的肌肉束紧，再恋恋不舍般地缓慢吐出；同时收缩口腔，转动柔软的舌头，像对待美食一样仔细吮吸着口中进出的性器。  
那根东西对萨列里来说太过巨大，他紧皱着眉，抵抗着身体本能的反应，小心翼翼地收起牙齿，只用体腔中最为柔软的部分侍奉。弗朗切斯科扣着他的后脑，在他头顶发出一半满意一半催促的低沉喉音，他不敢停下，只能尽力加快吞吐的速度，无暇吞咽的唾液随着阴茎的进出从嘴角流下，打湿了Omega打理整齐的胡须，留下可疑的濡湿痕迹。  
排练厅里的音乐仍未停下，阴魂不散地充斥着整个房间。像是想要与音乐对抗一般，弗朗切斯科的信息素发散得越发强烈，红酒中的血腥气不容忽视地凸显出来。萨列里被这几乎要实体化的夹击逼得摇摇欲坠，他交换着双腿的重心，后穴不为人所知地翕张着，逐渐湿润，不由自主地轻轻晃动着腰，像是在对某个并不在场的人发出邀请。  
这孩子需要点教训，弗朗切斯科想。他几乎是带着恶意俯视着幼弟那张看似痛苦却又隐秘地享受着的面孔，并且愤怒又毫不意外地从其上寻找到了自己的影子。年轻的Omega呼吸急促，温顺又主动地吞吐着他的阴茎，脸颊泛着异常的嫣红，生理性的泪水在眼角积聚起来，摇摇欲坠——口交无法带给侍奉者任何生理上的愉悦，但弗朗切斯科不必看也知道他的弟弟已经深陷在情欲之中，黑巧克力的气味浓厚地萦绕在房间里，几乎要化为某种柔滑甜腻的实体。弗朗切斯科心知肚明这是为什么，被那诅咒般的天堂之音追逐、捕获、掌控并激起情欲的可不只有一个萨列里——这一认知令他欲火中烧的同时又感到一种几欲发狂的愤怒；被莫扎特的旋律撩拨着无处发泄地高涨起来，全数转向唯一一个可供倾泻的出口。  
年长的Alpha收紧了手指，粗暴地拽住弟弟的发辫，将他按向自己胯下，直到他被迫完全吞下整根阴茎，嘴唇隔着未完全拉开的衣物贴上囊袋，鼻尖陷进丛生的耻毛里。这一变故突如其来，萨列里不适地呜咽着，积聚了多时的眼泪终于落了下来。他拿那双湿润泛红的眼睛求饶似地仰望着弗朗切斯科，同时仍然乖顺又小心翼翼地用丰满的嘴唇覆盖住牙齿，无微不至地服侍着兄长的性器，任由他粗暴地抽插和使用。  
这副驯服的姿态稍许消减了弗朗切斯科的怒火，却又同时煽起了Alpha本能的破坏欲望。他紧扣住萨列里的后脑，将他扯得更近，不顾萨列里几乎失去平衡地向前跌撞着膝行，一径挺动腰身，毫无怜惜之意地操他的嘴，整根抽出再一鼓作气地插到最深处。被侵犯得过深的喉头肌肉蠕动着，紧实地挤压着龟头，似乎是想要拒绝入侵者，实际上却只是更进一步地向他敞开，献上更多的快感作为讨好。  
萨列里紧闭着眼睛，乖顺地昂着头张开双唇任凭使用，喘息声越发急促激烈，又被不停抽插的阴茎堵回喉咙，听起来几乎像是小动物讨好的呜咽。激烈的口交使他呼吸不畅，生理性的眼泪顺着面颊滑进胡须里，和被带出的唾液混合成潮湿又狼狈不堪的一片。他的双腿发抖，跪得越发不稳，终于在弗朗切斯科抽出阴茎的时候彻底失去了平衡，朝前倒去。  
这个意外使得萨列里无法再维持双手背后的规矩跪姿，他下意识地伸出手去寻找支点，被弗朗切斯科准确地接住，近乎温柔地和他十指相扣；同时却又毫不怜惜地扯住他的头发，将他摆放回正确的位置上。  
“张嘴。”弗朗切斯科命令，握着弟弟的手，用拇指轻抚他的手背，但说出来的话却完全是另一回事，“这就跪不住了吗？你需要点教训了。”  
萨列里浑身都颤抖起来，但弗朗切斯科没有再给他想象的时间，重新凶狠地抽插起来。一墙之隔外的音乐同样并未停下，那辉煌动人的旋律渐入佳境，升上又一个高峰。Omega在音乐与性爱的夹击下发出甜腻的呜咽声，他一直硬着，后穴更是已经湿透，本能地张合着索求被插入，却迟迟无法得到任何抚慰；现在更是被弗朗切斯科强硬地固定在原地，甚至连晃一下腰都无法做到；只能用含糊的鼻音向兄长乞求，配合着对方抽插的节奏以作讨好，看起来饥渴急切得简直过分。但弗朗切斯科没打算满足他，只是逼迫着萨列里将阴茎吞得更深，几乎到了阻碍他呼吸的地步，直到萨列里在乐声中终于无法克制地哽咽起来，本能地挣扎着试图逃开，才再次将Omega按回原位，在几次凶狠的抽插后射了出来。  
无需提醒或命令，萨列里温驯地打开喉咙，接受了兄长精液的浇灌。突然灌入的液体量实在太大，使得他尽管努力吞咽，却还是在呛咳中不可避免地漏出了一些。白浊的液体顺他的嘴角流下，弄脏了已经彻底被泪水和唾液打湿的胡须，使得他看起来越发狼狈不堪。  
“瞧你。”弗朗切斯科轻柔地说，放开了弟弟的发辫，转而托起他的下颔，“弄得乱七八糟的。”他用手指擦过萨列里被精液沾染的胡须，刮出那些白色的液体，将手指送到萨列里嘴边，“自己清理干净。”  
萨列里剧烈地喘息着，像是还没从之前的刺激中回过神来，或许是本能接管了他的身体，他乖巧地低下头，张嘴将兄长的手指含入口中，舌头仔细地卷过指缝，像是品尝糖果那样将它们舔得干干净净，一滴不剩地吞了下去。弗朗切斯科紧盯着他，在逐渐平息下去的音乐声中意味不明地笑了一下。  
“走吧。”他说，整理好衣物，拉着萨列里站起身，“最好不要让人发现我们在这里做了什么。”

萨列里没有反驳兄长的话，尽管是他先开始的这一切，又不给他休息整理的时间，不容分说地扯着他离开了剧院。他们走出更衣室时就已经听见了脚步声，假若他们在那间更衣室里再多停留几刻，很难说是不是会撞见完成排练的熟人——或者更糟，撞见那位真正的罪魁祸首本人。  
他尽可能地忽视了仍然硬得发痛的阴茎和湿漉漉的后穴，跟在弗朗切斯科身后急匆匆地上了马车，活像后面有什么怪物在追。他们在车厢里相对坐下，既不谈起这次计划外的性事，也不愿谈起莫扎特，只是各自无言地想着自己的心事。萨列里垂头盯着自己袖口的蕾丝，好像那上面藏着无人知晓的天大秘密似的。他深深呼吸着，努力地转移自己的注意力，想要将涌动得越发激烈的情欲压制下去；但无论他想什么，最后都会不由自主地回到眼下的局面——回到莫扎特身上。  
弗朗切斯科，按照他一贯的敏锐程度，本该发现弟弟的坐立不安，但此刻他盯着车窗外的街道，一副心不在焉的神情，注意力不知道究竟放在了哪里。萨列里看不出弗朗切斯科究竟在想些什么。他从吩咐车夫出发后就再没开过口，几近放松地靠在座椅上，十指交握搭在膝头，英俊的面庞上毫无表情，只有牙关紧咬，带动着高耸颧骨下的咬肌也紧绷凸出，越发显得那双异色眼睛里酝酿着风暴般慑人的火光。为时不短的沉默当中空气都凝结起来，直到弗朗切斯科终于嘶哑着嗓音开口，说出判决般的第一句话：  
“莫扎特决不能留在维也纳。”  
萨列里霍然抬起头。他本能地张了张嘴，想要对兄长的决定表示抗议，但在话语要脱口而出的瞬间又被自己强压回去。他紧拽着自己袖口层叠的蕾丝，力道大得布料都发出隐隐的撕裂声。弗朗切斯科注意到那一瞬间的异样，目光刀锋般紧盯过来：“怎么？”  
“他……”萨列里回答，听见自己的声音同样嘶哑而干涩。他试图开口，但自己也不清楚自己要说什么——是赞同兄长的决定，还是加以反驳？他希望得到什么样的结果？一片混乱的思绪使他无言以对，唯一能说出口的是出现在他脑海中的第一句话：“……他的天赋无与伦比。”  
弗朗切斯科没有立刻回答。马车窗外透进来的淡薄天光中萨列里清楚地看到他的瞳孔再次缩小，痛苦、嫉妒、愤怒和不容否认的沉醉在他的脸上走马灯一般轮番交织，而后平息下去，全部融铸成钢铁般断然的决意：“那就是为什么。”  
他不需要再多说，萨列里已然理解了全部的言外之意。他不由得举手掩面，发出一声长长的，似哭似笑的喘息；紧接着就像是挨了一拳那样俯身蜷缩起来，吐息也随之无法忍耐地高扬，化为略带哽咽的呻吟。黑巧克力般醇厚微苦的气味终于再次失去控制，在狭小的车厢里弥漫开来，几乎像是某种无言的邀请；但目前唯一能接受这一邀请的Alpha只是端坐在原地，居高临下地俯视着他。  
“控制你自己。”弗朗切斯科冷淡地命令，“只是一首咏叹调而已。你打算把这条街上的所有Alpha都招来吗？”  
那当然不‘只是一首咏叹调而已’，特别是对于萨列里来说；但他已经没有余力去反驳了。明白了兄长在他恢复自控前不打算给予任何援助的事实，他只能更紧地蜷缩起身体，将面庞埋入双臂之间，尽可能地压抑着几乎要脱口而出的呻吟。Omega的信息素在他的血液里奔流，使他体温升高，额头和后背上浸出薄汗，面颊、耳垂和笔挺衣领外露出的一小节脖颈都泛起过于鲜艳的嫣红血色。  
萨列里急促地喘息着，隔着手臂和衣物泄露出断断续续，沉闷模糊的哽咽；他紧抱着自己，在原地颤抖了好一会方才逐渐平静下来，看起来终于从突如其来的热潮中恢复了些许理智。但与此相反地，车厢里弥漫的浓郁巧克力气味并没有丝毫要淡化褪去的迹象。他从臂弯里抬起半边面颊，眼眶因为方才的强自压抑仍然含着一点生理性的薄泪，湿润的目光里怀有某种近乎绝望的恳求和挣扎，只递出一瞥就又像是自己都不堪重负那样转了开去。  
这眼神能让最为铁石心肠的人都为之动容，弗朗切斯科也未能免俗。他像对待一个闹脾气的孩子那样宠爱又无奈地叹息了一声，朝弟弟伸出一只手。  
“安东尼奥。”他说，异色瞳里又一次泛起些严苛的奇特笑意，“安东尼奥，到这里来。我来帮你。”  
萨列里死死盯着车厢角落，半晌才积聚起足够的力气，握住兄长朝他递来的手。多年养成的条件反射和之前未解决的情欲共同作用在他身上，使他双腿发软，借着弗朗切斯科的支撑才能勉强从座位上起身，试探性地迈了半步。马车就在这个时候猛地一震，也许是碾过了什么东西。这一点震动还不足以让弗朗切斯科动一下眉毛，但已经让萨列里不由自主地踉跄了一步，向前扑倒在兄长膝上。他极低地呻吟了一声，将脸埋进弗朗切斯科腿间，快要喘不过气似地大口呼吸着，让带着血腥味的红酒香气充盈进他的身体。  
弗朗切斯科微微低头，注视着伏在他膝上，肩背哭泣般不住起伏的血亲。他收紧被萨列里握住的那只手，和他十指交握，另一只手像抚摸温顺的宠物猫那样一下下抚摸着弟弟的发顶，而后进一步向下，用冰冷的手心罩住萨列里后颈已经开始泛红的腺体，若有所思地来回摩挲。  
腺体原本就是Omega身体最为敏感的部位之一，更别提在热潮初期被Alpha直接触碰；萨列里只来得及发出一声近乎悲鸣的短促低叫，整个人就已经无法控制地彻底瘫软了下去，在Alpha信息素的包裹下颤抖不停。弗朗切斯科收紧手掌握住弟弟的后颈，另一只手托住他的手臂，引着他直起身，坐到自己的膝盖上。他仔细观赏了片刻萨列里盈满泪水，求助般的急切神色，发出一声近乎怜悯的叹息——这个他亲手抚养监护的Omega弟弟在再次被莫扎特引动情潮之后，第一反应仍然是不假思索地向兄长求助——姑且不论这种‘求助’是否有悖常理，这一事实本身大大取悦了年长Alpha的占有欲和控制欲，令他原本熊熊燃烧的嫉妒之火也平息下来，取而代之的是对对方的痛苦的感同身受与终于浮上心头的怜悯之情。  
“来。”他柔声说，握着萨列里的后颈，引着他仰起面孔，自己垂下头去，缓慢而温柔地吻他。在嘴唇相触的一瞬间，萨列里猛地一震，像是忽地回过神来那样惶急地睁大了双眼；而后主动张开嘴唇，探出舌尖，热烈地回吻。他急切得简直像被信息素冲昏了头脑，整副包裹整齐却滚烫的身体都亟不可待地贴进兄长怀里，在接吻的同时不自觉地来回磨蹭，哼出一些撒娇般的细微鼻音。  
弗朗切斯科的一只手仍然扣在弟弟的后颈上，控制着这个吻的节奏，在他过于热情的时候不容抗议地收紧，将他拉开一点距离，让他稍微平静下来；另一只手则揽着他的腰，有一下没一下地隔着几层衣物抚摸着，比起爱抚更像是防止Omega失去平衡，从他的膝盖上摔下来。那一点触碰比起安抚更像是火上浇油，萨列里不自觉地弓起腰，试图在追逐兄长唇舌的同时把更多的腰身送进他的手心里，在接吻的间隙里上气不接下气地呜咽着，想从Alpha那里获得更多的触碰和爱抚。  
“冷静一点。”弗朗切斯科说，暂时结束了这个吻，爱怜地替弟弟将散落的碎发挽回耳后，“你的发情期才刚结束不久。不要在街上再进入发情。”  
萨列里不满地轻哼着，但仍然服从了兄长以肢体语言给出的命令，在他膝上挪动着退开少许，咬着嘴唇垂下眼帘，努力平复过于急促的呼吸。弗朗切斯科欣赏着他充斥着情欲的神色，视线在被过度使用而微微红肿的嘴唇上多停留了几刻，严苛但满意地叹了口气。  
“好孩子。”他叹息般地夸奖道，解开弟弟的礼服外套，探手进去隔着衬衫揉弄他的胸膛。不久前的性事几乎没在这身整整齐齐的礼服上留下什么痕迹，只有久跪的膝盖部位留下了一些皱褶；但解开扣得一丝不苟的外套和马甲就会发现贴身的白衬衫已经被汗水打湿，半透明的布料紧贴在身体上，展露出泛红的皮肤和挺立的乳头。弗朗切斯科隔着衬衫有一下没一下地撩拨着它们，听见萨列里的呼吸节奏瞬间乱得不成样子：“把裤子脱掉。”他说，一只手仍然像拎着奶猫那样扣着萨列里的后颈，另一只手则专心把玩着那颗将衬衫顶起一个弧度的乳头，“小心些，不要弄脏衣服——虽然我想你已经湿得不成样子了。”  
萨列里被胸口持续的刺痒刺激着，呜咽着扭动身体，试图把自己送进兄长手中获得更多的抚慰，像年幼的孩子被一颗糖果吸引走了全部的注意力，甚至无心反驳弗朗切斯科恶劣的言辞——倒不是说弗朗切斯科的猜测有哪里是错的。他的确早就湿透了，Omega的身体先于主人的意愿准备好了自己，迫不及待地渴求着更加甜美的快感。弗朗切斯科毫不留情地捏了一把他的胸口，用混合着快感的刺痛提醒他回神，萨列里才重重地喘了一口气，大脑终于开始解析话语中的含义。他无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，伸手去试着解开纽扣，手指抖得几乎捏不稳东西，花了半天才把那颗麻烦的小东西打开；而后扶着兄长的手臂勉强支起身体，扭动着腰，试图在不站起身的前提下脱掉碍事的衣物。  
这一尝试注定是徒劳的，特别是弗朗切斯科压根没打算给予任何帮助，还在他向后退去的时候恶劣地用力揉捏他的乳头，让他被迫留在弗朗切斯科抬手可及的范围之内。萨列里因为夹杂着快感的疼痛本能地叫了一声，又在兄长警告的眼神中遏制住自己的声音，不由自主地挺起胸，用另一边被忽视已久的乳头磨蹭衣物。摩擦带来的快感细微到几近于无，但哪怕是隔靴搔痒也要好过一无所获。他太专心于取悦自己，手还搁在没有完全解开的裤腰上，但显然已经忘记了这一动作原本的目的，只是一味地攥紧了衣物，沉浸在乳头被玩弄的快感之中。  
弗朗切斯科饶有兴致地观赏着这一幕，摇了摇头。他此刻心情已经好了很多，所以并不打算追究幼弟这点小小的逾矩。他放开那颗被把玩得红肿不堪的小东西，在萨列里本能地发出不满的声音时打了他一记屁股。他没有太过留情，手掌落在臀肉上发出清脆的响声，突如其来的尖锐疼痛让Omega猛地瑟缩起来，惊慌地望向兄长，像是知道自己犯了错误要被责罚，却希望能够逃过的孩子。  
“贪吃。”弗朗切斯科评价道，听起来兴致盎然多过不满。他拉起弟弟的双手搁在胸口，让他自己玩弄乳头，Alpha自己则勉为其难地替他将乱七八糟地堆叠在大腿处的裤子又向下拽了拽，让臀部和穴口都完全暴露出来。他揉捏着那两团丰满的臀肉，在上面留下发红的指痕，同时注视着萨列里深陷在情欲中的神色，直到弟弟再次催促般急切地扭动腰身，把潮湿的穴口凑近他的手指，才伸手去揉弄会阴和穴口的皱褶，把Omega分泌的体液涂开，偏偏恶作剧似地并不给出一点实际性的甜头；逗弄半晌后才对准那处正张合着求欢的穴口，毫不停顿地将一根手指完全刺入。  
以指交的标准来看，萨列里的反应显然过于剧烈了。几乎在手指插入的同时他就叫出了声，甚至记不得控制自己的音量，徒劳地摇晃着腰想要被插入得更深。弗朗切斯科感觉到他潮湿暖热的穴道颤抖着咬紧了他的手指，热情地蠕动着吞咽，大腿肌肉无意识地绷紧，好像想要通过这种方式来挽留入侵者。这反应实在是可爱，他不由得笑起来，紧接着插入了第二根手指。这次他遇到了一点阻碍，但比起热情的欢迎来说这点阻碍几近于无。萨列里不加掩饰的呻吟声越发甜美又急切，在他拉扯着穴口扩张时染上了一点哭音，但比起不适来说更像是迫不及待的邀请。弗朗切斯科用空闲的那只手抚过弟弟微肿的嘴唇，轻轻嘘了他一声：“安静。整条街都能听到你在叫了。”  
萨列里浑身一抖，但含着他手指的穴口收得更紧，不知是吓到了还是兴奋——更有可能是后者。在弗朗切斯科面前他总是十分坦率，不去做那些无谓的遮掩的，有时候这会让乐趣有所失色，但大部分时候都十分可爱。弗朗切斯科示意他张开嘴，用手指夹住湿滑的舌尖，把玩逗弄了片刻，同时在后穴中插入了第三根手指；而后一同模仿着性交的节奏抽插起来。Omega整个人都在快感中绷紧了，无意识地含着他的手指乖顺地吮吸，同时迎合着弗朗切斯科的节奏主动提起腰部又坐下，拼命想将手指吞得更深，大腿也收紧挤压着弗朗切斯科的腿，像是在性事中紧攀住兄长的腰那样渴求着被彻底填满和占有。  
“早晚有一天，”弗朗切斯科说，插入了第四根手指，“你能把整只手都吃下去。”他转动着手指，熟门熟路地找到萨列里身体里最敏感的那一点，毫不留情地按压和揉捏起来。年轻的Omega含着他的手指——上下都是——发出惶急的呜咽，盈满泪水的眼睛瞪大了，不知是因为骤然强烈的快感还是被他描述的场景吓到。叫弗朗切斯科来说，倒更可能是因为想象那个场景而兴奋：无论第二性别，萨列里们的欲望总是过分强烈又不知餮足。他快速地抽送着手指，在每次进出时都故意用力按上那个敏感点，感受到Omega的后穴越发潮湿，体液被高频率的抽送打成泥泞不堪的白色泡沫，发出糟糕的响声。快感让萨列里几乎没法呼吸，他已经顾不得还在他口中进出的手指，焦急地晃动着腰配合着指奸，一度被压抑下去的甜美呻吟重新高亢起来，又被手指堵在口中，化为狼狈又色情的呜咽。他的后穴紧咬住兄长的手指，贪婪又急切地试图将它们吞得更深，火热的快感从下腹升起，一路充斥了整个大脑——他向后弓起身体，发出一声喘不过气似的低哑尖叫，后穴抽搐着咬紧，在没有被碰过前面的情况下只靠指交高潮了。  
萨列里觉得自己全身的力气都被抽走了。他向前倾身，靠在兄长的颈窝里，带着哭腔剧烈地大口喘息，在高潮后的余韵里浑身发抖。弗朗切斯科抽回手，拿手帕仔细地将手指间的不明液体擦拭干净，安抚地一下下捋着弟弟汗湿的头发。这称得上温馨的场景没能持续太久，萨列里的喘息和颤抖逐渐平息下来，他扶着兄长的肩膀，支起身体和他对视，尚残留着高潮后泪水的眼睛已经为孤注一掷的痛苦点燃，明亮得过分异常。  
“……是的。”他说，声音颤抖，但是不管不顾，斩钉截铁，“莫扎特决不能留在维也纳。”


End file.
